In the wood and metal working and constructions arts, it is known to provide manual or powered sanders of various types (e.g., orbital, palm, sanding block or the like) designed to accept sandpaper of a particular size and shape, typically rectangular. The process of sanding may use a considerable amount of sandpaper, forcing the user to frequently change sandpaper in the sander.
Sandpaper manufacturers offer sandpaper in conveniently sized pieces in standard sizes designed to fit typical sanders. However, such pre-cut and pre-packaged sandpaper is often much more expensive than sandpaper purchased in bulk sizes. Moreover, such pre-cut and pre-packaged sandpaper may be typically marketed to the retail consumer for light duty use. Thus, such pre-cut and pre-packaged sandpaper may rely on inferior adhesives and/or sanding compounds such as aluminum oxide, which may be less effective and long-lasting as other sanding compounds such as garnet, carbides, or the like.
Cutting large sheets of sandpaper into convenient sizes for sanders is in itself problematic. Sandpaper, by its nature, tends to quickly dull scissors, razors, knife edges or the like. Moreover, measuring sandpaper by hand for a particular cut size may be time-consuming and inaccurate. Folding large sheets of sandpaper to fit into a sander may be unacceptable, as the sandpaper may wrinkle, creating sanding marks in work.
In the prior art, several attempts have been made to provide an apparatus which may quickly and easily size sandpaper for a particular size sander. Moulton et al., U.S. Design Pat. Des. 296,864, issued Jul. 6, 1988 shows a Design patent for a Sandpaper Cutter. While it is difficult to ascertain the functionality of a Design Patent, it appears that Moulton shows what appears to be a clear plastic planar surface with a toothed cutting edge. It is difficult to ascertain whether the design of Moulton is intended to be placed over or underneath a piece of sandpaper.
The presence of what appears to be countersunk holes in the Moulton device may lend credence to the theory that the apparatus is design to be mounted to a workbench or the like and sandpaper placed over the device for tearing. The top of the Moulton device appears to be recessed for this or another purpose. The bottom of the Moulton device appears to have a longitudinal rib and three lateral ribs formed thereon for an undisclosed purpose.
If the ascertained functionality of Moulton is correct, it appear that the apparatus of Moulton may suffer from several shortcomings. First, a user may wish to cut or tear a rectangular sheet of sandpaper from the corner of a larger sheet. As the apparatus of Moulton appears to have only one serrated edge, it may be difficult to perform such a corner cut. Moreover, it does not appear that the Moulton device may be readily portable if bench mounted, or that the Moulton device readily allows for sizing of sandpaper to a number of different standard sizes.
Freeman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,587, issued Mar. 9, 1965, discloses a Sandpaper Tearing Guide. Freeman discloses a base element 11 (FIG. 2) with a cutter block 12 (FIG. 4) slidably and rotatably attached to base block 11. Sandpaper may be placed within base element 11 secured by leaf spring 19. Cutting block 12 may be positioned over the sandpaper and used as a tearing guide to cut the sandpaper into individual sheets suitable for use in a sander or sanding block.
Freeman also provides for cutting or tearing sandpaper along only one line, thus making a corner cut difficult. Moreover, the apparatus of Freeman contains several parts and a hinge mechanism, making the overall apparatus complex, costly, heavy and bulky. With a moving hinged cutting block, the apparatus of Freeman may arguably be more readily breakable than a single piece deign.
Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,922, issued Nov. 16, 1976, discloses an abrasive sheet measuring and cutting board comprising a portable base member with grooved measuring locations (FIG. 2) and a serrated cutting edge. Sandpaper may be placed on the cutting board at a predetermined location and torn along the cutting edge.
Martin eliminates the moving parts of Freeman. However it appears that the apparatus of Martin also may cut only along one edge, and thus may not readily make corner cuts. Moreover, as the sandpaper must be carefully positioned in a shallow groove and held in place for sizing, it appears that the Martin apparatus may be somewhat difficult to use. In addition, as the apparatus comprises a fairly large wooden base, the device may be somewhat bulky and heavy, and not readily transportable, for example, in a tool box or pail.